


4 memory.

by suyoo



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, but she's bora's idiot, yeah they're in love, yoohyeon is an idiot /lh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suyoo/pseuds/suyoo
Summary: it doesn't take an idiot to realise that bora is in love with yoohyeon, but the latter is absolutely clueless.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	4 memory.

having crushes on people was never easy. having crushes on people called kim yoohyeon wasn't going to be any easier, especially since she wasn't really aware of when people had feelings for her, and definitely when it came from kim bora. although they were basically attached at the hip and only minji could ever separate them from one another, they would play-argue lots and would tease each other to the point where even if bora out-right said that she had a crush on yoohyeon, the latter would simply smile and laugh it off, never believing a word that came out of the older's mouth. it upset bora, to say the least, knowing there was a very slim chance of her real feelings ever being shown to yoohyeon, considering their playful chemistry. 

she'd tried talking to minji about to approach her about her feelings since minji and siyeon had been dating for close to two years now, but minji just chuckled and responded honestly and said that she forgot how siyeon and her actually started going out with one another. since they had been together for so long, everything prior to them being a couple was a blur for everyone, even the other members. 

it all started a few eras back. the two of them had always been known for being the two that would argue and were considered the "tom and jerry" of the group since they would always show their affection with one another through violence and harsh teasing, but neither of them really meant any of the negative things they would say. it was just that bora had a hard time expressing her feelings towards people, and yoohyeon didn't take these things seriously and assumed bora would be playing a prank on her. plus, all of the members would regularly joke about with each other - it was nothing new, even if minx they would be affectionate with one another to show that they cared for one another. it wasn't like if bora was suddenly extra cuddly with yoohyeon that she'd suddenly get the hint and understand that bora had been in love with her for as long as she was aware.

she wishes it were that easy. 

every era that happened, she was always at the back, watching yoohyeon be touchy with either handong or siyeon or someone else, knowing that there was nothing she was about to do except watch the person that she was in love with kiss someone else in front of her. it was painful, and it constantly made her jealous and upset even though it wasn't yoohyeon's fault at all. she was fully aware that if yoohyeon knew about the older girl's feelings, she'd do everything within her power to make sure that she was happy and comfortable with the other, so she can't blame it on her. especially when bora had not made any more advancements towards showing her her feelings in fear of rejection. 

-

however, bora and yoohyeon showing one another genuine affection that wasn't shown in the forms of teasing or violence was very rare. one could even argue that their love language was violence, but it didn't mean that showing that bora's feelings for the other were greater than best friends was any easier. if anything, it made it so much harder. bora was running out of ideas. 

so, she assumed that the next best thing to try out was to ignore yoohyeon for the next few days to try and make the younger girl just how much time they spent together.

was it going to work? most likely not, but she was going to try regardless, because otherwise she really had no other ideas and was running desperate at this point.

the next time they had a schedule, bora made sure to sit next to minji instead, making sure to play with her hand and cuddle into her, speaking about her to the interviewer, talking about how they had been best friends for as long as they could remember and that bora considers the two soulmates. she was dying to take even a glace in yoohyeon's direction, but then the younger would know that she was thinking about her, and as much as she was hoping that her idea was going to work, she didn't really want to think that yoohyeon had done something wrong, or that she was angry at her. she simply just wanted to make her jealous so that they could speak about things, and then bora could just sit down and be fully transparent with her after so long.

the interviewer had asked them to get into pairs and prepare a dance cover, and bora immediately sprinted over to minji and proposed the idea of re-creating the 7 rings stages, to which minji agreed to. they made their way to the front of the room, glancing over to the rest of the members before performing it, with minji instead of yoohyeon, and the latter would be lying if she said that wasn't even a little jealous, watching how bora had completely cast her aside to dance with someone else, despite saying that yoohyeon was the best dance partner.

the rest of the day was painful for bora, as she had to make sure that she wasn't looking in yoohyeon's direction whatsoever, and when they were in the car on the way home, she made an effort to sit next to siyeon, letting them all know that she was tired and made a point of saying that siyeon was the comfiest person to lean onto. 

yoohyeon felt a little pang in her heart, but decided to ignore it.

the ride home took around an hour, and bora decided to take a nap on siyeon's shoulder, resting a blanket over the two as she hugged into the younger girl, holding hands and shifting ever closer. partially to make a point and partially because siyeon was genuinely comfy and bora had been extremely tired lately.

once they had gotten home, bora's heart sank when they realised that yoohyeon and her were roommates, and that they would most likely run into each other, and if not, well, they did sleep in bunk-beds with bora on the top. it would be hard to avoid her. bora made a point of explaining that she was going to the dance practice room for a bit to practice for their recent comeback to make sure that her performance was better for the next time they were on stage. upon hearing this, minji frowned, knowing that the girl had just told them all that she was tired and /had/ just fallen asleep on siyeon's shoulder, but shrugged nonetheless and just told her to be back in her dorm room before it had gotten too late and to not overwork herself.

-

bora had been in the dance studio for two hours after they had gotten back to the dorms, and yoohyeon was starting to get worried. it wasn't like bora to randomly go and practice late at night, especially not after she had been fast asleep on the way back from a schedule. plus, she had been off with yoohyeon lately and she was growing anxious that she had accidentally done something to upset the older girl.

with shaky legs, yoohyeon left her bed and began walking down to where she assumed bora would still be, knocking on the door with a wobbly hand. she pressed her ear towards the door, hearing that there was music still blaring from the other side. she assumed that bora wouldn't be able to hear her over the sounds of her own footsteps and the music, so she pushed her entire weight on the door and hoped that it was unlocked. thankfully, it was, and she stepped inside and met eyes with bora, who turned off the music nervously and locked eyes with her. 

she hummed at yoohyeon, taking a wary step closer and nervously made eye contact.

"what's up with you?" yoohyeon asked, raising an eyebrow and placing her hand underneath bora's chin, tilting it upwards. "you've been ignoring me. did i do something?" she asked directly, hoping that bora would crack and just own up to whatever had been going on recently between the two.

"i-"

"bora." yoohyeon said her name sternly. she didn't want to think that she was angry at her for what had been going on, she just wanted to get to the bottom on things. "bora, speak to me. please."

the words, like her movement, were shaky as she stared into bora's eyes once more.

"i'm sorry." bora replied, head hanging low with guilt. she desperately wanted to let the younger know what was going on, why things had been so tense between the two, why she was ignoring the other and flirting with minji more. 

but she was scared. she was so, so terrified that it'd ruin what relations they had with one another. she was terrified that as soon as the words left bora's mouth, yoohyeon would run off and things would be forever tense between the two, past the point of becoming normal again. it was so, so scary and bora had no idea of how to react.

until she just sighed and let everything out.

"please don't leave when i say this," bora pleaded, looking into yoohyeon's eyes and holding her hands instead. "i have a crush on you."

"how long?" yoohyeon asked, holding the shaky hands within hers tighter, almost like a silent promise to never let her go. "how long have you known?"

"a few years." was all bora said before tearing up, wanting to run away and never speak to anyone else. "i'm sorry, i've been meaning to tell you for so long but i was just so scared that you didn't feel the same. you probably don't and i'm probably just making everything worse and-"

"shut up and kiss me," yoohyeon smiled, and she did just that, pulling the other girl in by her collar. when they pulled apart after a while, yoohyeon sighed. "of course i felt the same, dumbass. that's why i was upset after you'd begun ignoring me."

"i didn't think you'd notice."

yoohyeon frowned. "i always notice. even if you're gone for a minute."

they just stared at each other in silence, not really knowing where to go from here. hell, they didn't need to go anywhere with this and they didn't need to rush labels whatsoever. as long as they were content and happy, that was all that was needed for the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading this :] if u enjoyed reading this and ever feel like commissioning me to write anything, feel free to do so here!: https://ko-fi.com/suyoo !! u don't have to but it would be greatly appreciated :]


End file.
